Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is an advanced communication technology that makes use of orthogonal subcarriers to simultaneously carry user's (or users') data. OFDM is widely adopted as the underlying technology for most currently advanced wireless communication systems, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and WiMAX.